


Two Kings AU

by bl00dw1tch



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: :), And i want to see him cry many, Bc i care about him, Knight Michael Jones, M/M, Mad King Ryan Haywood, Many - Freeform, Michael-centric, The only reason the other dudes arent in the character list?, They ded, many times, minecraft kings au, sorry pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl00dw1tch/pseuds/bl00dw1tch
Summary: Four kings did reign,But now that three are gone,The jester takes revenge,And now there's only One.Trouble seeks to seize,The lone king needs his aid,But will the legend help him?Or will a foe be made?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a teaser-- i want to write more, but i dont have much motivation bc im worried abt its reception. Comments of advice and encouragement are g r e a t l y appreciated ^^

Michael stood in front of the long dead oak tree, staring up through the ash coated branches at the dreary sky.

The breeze grazed over the fable’s curly hair and the fur of his bear cloak gently. He looked down at the base of the tree, gazing at the age-smoothed carving of a crown in the wood with mirth. The wilted, nearly disintegrated flowers that Michael had brought last year still rested on the plot of the late king’s grave. They hadn’t been disturbed at all. This was both a relief and a disheartenment for the former knight.

He dropped to his knees, sitting down in front of the grave, moving the old bouquet to the side, placing a new bundle of fresh ones in it’s place. He chose sedum flowers for this year; they were small, nearly miniscule burgundy buds meant to symbolize a cure for heartbreak. He let a soft sigh of a laugh at his own ridiculous sentimentality about this. Ten years, and he still clung to this, to the past. Almost like a toddler clutches to it’s mother’s leg.

He stood up, still staring down at the dirt his past lover rested in tiredly. He took a step back and took in a deep breath when he felt the tears begin to well up in his eyes.

“Michael.”

The man spun around when he heard the voice horrendously mispronounce his name. His eyes widened and stood up straight, his own voice rough and dry from disuse, “You.”

The green clad king stood at the far end of the courtyard. His hair was lighter that Michael remembered it being. He was taller, too, and looked very mature, forlorn. Gavin sighed, looking down before stepping forward, reaching out with one of his hands, “Michael, I--”

“You don’t get to call me that. Are you alone?” The freckled man snapped, his jaw tight. What was that bastard thinking, coming back here after what he did? The _nerve_ of this guy.

Gavin paused, dropping his hand, “Yes, I’m alone, and I… I’m sorry.” It wasn’t a lie. He wanted the knight’s forgiveness. He needed the knight’s help.

Michael glared at him, “Ten years. Ten _fucking_ years. And NOW you want to apologize?!” He roared, clenching his fists to his sides.

“I didn’t-- I thought you were dead! I thought, I thought that you’d..--”

“That I’d what? _**Killed myself**_? Fat fucking chance, _your majesty_. That would’ve just made your day, wouldn’t it?”

Gavin looked to the side with a pained expression before turning back to the brunet, “What was I supposed to think?! You ran off and disappeared for ten years after your king was slain--!” he began to yell desperately, but Michael cut him off.

“SLAIN?! You-- you piece of shit!”

“And he murdered three others, he only got his due!”

“If he was only going to be executed because he killed three useless, pathetic ‘kings’, then what was my crime? Huh?! You were going to kill me too, I’m lucky I escaped!” Michael stormed forward, jamming his thumb against his own chest, “What did I do wrong? I served my king, I was a model fucking citizen. I did no crime.”

Gavin gave the other a hard, sympathetic look, “Michael, you don’t--”

“ _You_ don’t get to call me that! I am Mogar to you and everyone else left on this god forsaken realm! That name was for  _him,_ and  ** _him_   _alone,_** to call me! You taint it and his memory by speaking it!” Michael screamed, tears of sheer fury racing down his cheeks as he advanced on the older man with his blade, now unsheathed and poised for attack.

Gavin held up his arms in alarm, backing away, “Mich--Mogar! Wait, I-I did not come here to fight you! I want to apologize! I want your forgiveness!” he pleaded, looking the shorter man in the eye, shaking his head slightly, “I was young, and I was rash in my actions! I was driven by anger and fueled by hate, just as you are right now! I had just been promoted from _jester_ to _**king**_ , my subjects and I just wanted revenge! But... it was not what we thought it would be..!” he said.

Michael hesitated, his grimace falling into a frown of disbelief.

Gavin inhaled before he continued, “I regret what I did. I really do. It won’t bring him back, I know that… But I want to know how I can console you. You should not have to grieve anymore. No passed loved one would want that for those they left behind.” he ventured, turning his hands over so his palms faced upwards, “Please, Mogar, let me make it up to you.”

Michael let his arms go limp, but his hands still held an iron grip on the sword’s handle. He sniffled, holding his chin up, “You want to make it up to me? You want me to forgive you?”

Gavin smiled excited, pleasantly surprised, nodding and taking a step forward, “Yes, yes, yes, I do, Mogar, I really do! I just need you to tell me how..!” he beckoned.

Michael’s glare steeled and he swung his sword back, “ **Too. Bad.** ” he said simply, lunging forward.

Gavin yelped and rolled out of the way as the diamond crashed against the stone where he had just been standing. He spun around just in time to see Michael sprinting away.

The king stood up, taking in a slow, disappointed breath and burying his face in his hands with a frustrated groan.


	2. Authors note (dw its good news!)

Hello everyone! This just a quick note to let yall know the fic isnt dead, im just a lazy bitch, and the first Full chapter is nearly halfway done, so dONT LOSE HOPE FOR ME PLZ ill get it out eventually!!!!! Thank you for the support and reads and comments


End file.
